


Forgetting How To Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was hard enough for Caroline to adjust to becoming a vampire, but now? Now she has to adjust to being a lesbian, too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting How To Breathe

Caroline has discovered, since she became a vampire, that she can hold her breath longer and longer. Even though she's dead, her body usually functions normally (as long as she's had enough blood) but it turns out breathing is just an instinct, something that happens because it always happened. If she concentrates hard enough, she can make her lungs still and her body forgetful. She still feels lightheaded, but that could just be memory and expectation, the way she thinks she should feel when she's out of breath.

When Caroline is with Veronica, it's the same, it's teaching herself to forget how to breathe all over again. She's never loved a woman before, and her body remembers the hard planes of Matt, Tyler, Damon. She always thought she was a woman made to be loved by men, and now she has lost the identity she so desperately clung to. It was hard enough for Caroline to adjust to becoming a vampire, but now? Now she has to adjust to being a lesbian, too.

Veronica laughs when she says this. "You're not a lesbian, Caro." It's an adorable nickname and Caroline wonders why no one else has ever called her that, but she knows she wouldn't like it if it came from the lips of anyone but Veronica. "You like girls. You like boys. You could call yourself bisexual if you want but really you're just human."

"Except I'm not human," Caroline mumbles into Veronica's shoulder, the soft leather scent of her jacket filling her nostrils. "I'm a vampire."

Veronica takes Caroline by the chin, makes her look up, and turns her own head so that she is staring into her eyes. "Never say that, Caro. You may be a little dead and, so, you drink blood, but you are as human as they come."

And it's like Caroline has let go, as if she's finally breathing again.

"I love you," she says and kisses Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> For a TVD Comment Ficathon, the promt was Caroline/Veronica, _She's never loved a woman before_.


End file.
